The Arachnid
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: Remake of 'The Arachnid Summoning Puppeteer.' His power is great, his ingenuity is unlimited and his skills are unrivaled. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the first and last Konoha puppeteer. Care to come and see his story? Massive Harem and darker, intelligent and strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The Arachnid

Author's Note: This is a redo of my first ever story, The Arachnid Summoning Puppeteer. To those who knew that story will noticed some extreme changes to it, but I hope you all will like it like you did the first time. For those who didn't, the take this as a warning: this story does contain a Big Harem, which has some genderbenders. This story also has some Konoha bashing along with a genius, mildly insane and dark Naruto. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note/translation. The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Prologue: The Start of All Things to Be.**

In a large office, a figure stood peering out the large window out into the village before it. The figure was dressed in the robes of a kage and the wide brimmed hat of the office. The design of light blue waves embodied the bottom of his coat and the inside matched the color, but while a normal kage had white as the primary color this one in particular had black instead. The black made the light blue of the waves and his eyes stand out boldly, along with the few strands of golden blond hair that could be seen from under the hat. The kage had a handsome sun-kissed face that held the cold, calculating look of experience, genius, resourcefulness, ambition along with ingenuity. Yet he was no more than a young man.

The door opened behind him as another young man wearing a jōnin uniform. He had a lazy look and mumbled the word 'mendōkusei' as he held the rather large stack of paper work in his arms. The stack was tall enough to go from his waist to just beneath his chin. He managed to make it across the room with the stack dropping to the floor before plopping the papers on the kage's desk. "Some more work for you, Namikage-sama." He said as he pulled out a cigarette before lighting it. He had brown hair that was tied into a spikey ponytail, sort of like a pineapple. He's lazy brown eyes gleamed out the window as he joined the kage's side.

"Shika, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? Makes me feel old as shit." The kage said as he resumed taking in the view.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama." He apologized in a teasing manner as they continued to look out. The view consisted of the entire village market area and clan distract. The civilians were hard at work with their jobs while the many kunoichi and shinobi were hard at either training or doing some meager missions around the village. The village was small, no more than a hamlet, so it wasn't expected for any majorly important, or exciting, missions to be available. But the village was growing stronger and stronger economically and growing vastly. It wouldn't be till long till their power would rival the other major hidden villages. Especially Konohagakure.

Shikamaru Nara took a drag of his cigarette, "I never would have thought things would become like this." He said dejectedly.

"Who could?" Naruto responded, "No one could have possibly predicted any of this. Not me, not you, not anyone really."

"True, but still, I knew Sasuke had issues, but I never thought we would have had to resort to..." Shaka paused for a moment in thought, "Well… this." He said as he gestured to the view.

Naruto smiled faintly and nodded, "Yeah… it was my idea and I'm still having a hard time believing it." Naruto said as Shikamaru exhaled the toxic smoke, Naruto brushed the offending odor away with his right hand that was made out of a red wood. "Can you put the damn thing out?! Those things will kill you know." He said.

"Yeah, yeah it's a troublesome habit." Shika said as he put it out, still not removing his eyes from the scene.

Naruto did the same as he stared out more, "You know Shika,"

"Yeah?"

"If you were to tell me a few months ago that I was going to be kage of a nation of my own creation, I would have thought you were delirious. But right now, looking at this view. It's… kinda daunting and terrifying." Naruto said.

Shika give his friend a wide-eyed look, "Wow, I never would have thought that I would hear YOU say that you're scared of something." He said with a small smirk.

"Ha ha ha, very funny prick." Naruto shot back with a smirk of his own, "but I mean it, I never wanted a position like this. I always avoided it. I ran, not walk, from all the chances to be a kage or a leader when unnecessary. Yet here I am, in charge of a few hundred lives and more so on the way. Most of who can't defend themselves." He went on, "It's heavy on the mind…"

"Yeah, but I don't think I know a better man for the job." Shikamaru said.

"How about you, you're smart." Naruto quipped.

They both turned to look at the massive pile of paper work on the desk, "No thanks, I'll pass." Shika said.

"Figures, no help from the lazy-ass cloud watcher." Naruto joked. Shika couldn't help but smile faintly at that.

"Well at least you picked out a nice place to start a village. An unknown, large archipelago not far from Wave, thick jungle surrounding the village, an even thicker coral reef surrounding the islands, and an occasional fog to make us disappear. The only better place would be on the ocean floor." Shika complimented.

"Yeah, but I was going to make it my personal research lab. Not a fucking village to wage war with that dumbass just because he can't get over our differences." Naruto said as he turned to sit down to do paperwork. Granted, he could use a clone to do it but if Shika caught him going the easy way then he'd never hear the end of it and Shikamaru might even go and tell one of his wives of his 'cheating' and that would be bad.

Shika turned to him, "How exactly did things get this bad between you two? I mean, I know most of it but I just don't see how it became this bad."

Naruto sighed and slumped lightly, "I can't tell either Shika. It's not like I can make a timeline and point out the exact moment, what's done is done. All we have to do now is fight for the future and persevere." He said as he went to work. Shika soon went out but as soon as the door was closed, Naruto instantly summoned a clone, "Paper duty." He ordered. The clone nodded and went to work instantly while Naruto laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Memories were flooding through his mind. All the events that lead to this point, all the choices he made, the actions he did and all of their impact he made. Back when he was known as 'The Arachnid-Summoning Puppeteer of Konohagakure.' Or more simply as, 'The Arachnid.'

END

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! So anyway, this chapter is short only to introduce the idea of the story. The official story will start next chapter. The story will basically be one giant flashback but presented and read like a normal story, so no confusions. Also, here is the harem list:

Konoha

-Anko

-Hinata

-Hana

-Kagura

-Mikoto

-Shizune

-Tenten

-Tsunade

-Tsume

-Yakumo

Oto

-Guren

-Kagerō

-Karin

-Kin

-Kotohime

-Tayuya

Suna

-Pakura

-Temari

Kumo

-Matatabi

-Yugito

Iwa

-Kurotsuchi

Kiri

-Mei

Other

-Fuen

-Fūka

-Isaribi

-Shizuka

Genderbender

-Asuma=Asuna

-Deidara=Derira

-Gaara= Aka

-Hiden=Hisa

-Ibiki=Ibuki

-Itachi=Izumi

-Jūgo=Jūko

-Kabuto=Kabuko

-Kankuro= Kanko

-Kakuzu=Kakuza

-Kiba=Kira

-Kidōmaru=Kimu

-Kimimaro=Kimiko

-Kurama=Kurara

-Orochimaru=Orika

-Sasori=Sasara

-Sasuke=Sasuki (twin sister)

NAW: So if there is any girl YOU want to see then feel free to tell us via review or PM. Another thing, me and YoukoTaichou are sharing this story, so don't be alarmed if you see this story on his profile or vice versa. It doesn't matter which one you read, but if you have ideas then please till both of us them and we each will try to get to you as soon as we can and see if we like your idea.

YT: If you do suggest girls, please make sure that the girl in question is a believable match for him and not just because she is attractive and you want to see her with Naruto. Designs for the puppets belong to their inspiration's owners and the puppet-form and weaponry goes to me and NAW.

NAW: Ooooor at least make the girl an interesting choice.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou

P.S. Be sure to check out First Male Nin(NAW)/First Shinobi(YT) and YoukoTaichou's own story, 'Konoha's Octopus.

s/8963009/1/Konoha-s-Octopus

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arachnid**

Author's Note: Hhhhhhhhere's chapter two! I hope you will review and enjoy this installment! Please review and follow/fave! Also, thanks to those who reviewed and asked for more girls. The new girls will be at the bottom of this list. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note/translation. The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 1: Return to the Leaf**

* * *

It was early in the morning. The village of Konohagakure was bustling with lively energy; civilians were hard carrying out their livelihood while several shinobi and kunoichi were training or carrying out simple missions or even just guarding the people of the leaf. At this time, three people approached the village gate where two chūnin were stood guard. At the sight they instantly straighten themselves and cursed under their breath that they will have to wait before they can crawl into a nice bed for the rest of the day after a long night of nothing.

As the figures came closer they could see that there were two women and a young man. The male had a hooded black coat with dark orange tiger-print stripes. The hood prevented his face from fully being seen. He also had a black cloth covering his mouth. Another was a much older woman; she was short and slightly hunched over. She had grey scarf that around her neck and dark clothing. Her face had heavy wrinkles and they noticed the Suna protector. The other one was perhaps the strangest and most threatening in appearance out of the three. She had light blue skin and yellow eyes and dark blue wild blue hair that went to her shoulders. She wore an oceanic blue overcoat but with a massive sword in bandages strapped to her back. She had a dark grin, revealing her shark-like teeth. They saw that she had a Kiri protector with a deep slash down the middle, signifying the fact that she was a missing-nin which was all the more reason for alarm.

"State your business." One of them ordered as he stepped between the trio.

"Training mission." The oldest said simply as she pulled out a scroll. The guard took and looked over it, before his eyes went wide.

"Naruto?! As in Uzumaki?!" He shouted.

"The Kyūbi," the other chūnin started with disgust, "The brat tha-." He stopped mid-sentence as golden threads seemingly appeared and tighten around his neck.

"Last I recall; it was ILLEGAL to mention the beast that nearly destroyed the village." The male said as he raised his hand to show his gloved hand. The glove was black with the strange symbol that could best be described as a cross between a neon green spider web and a spiral. In each finger was a small metal ring. His fingers were fixed in an odd position. He lifted his hand more making the chūnin rise in the area. "Isn't that right?" He asked as he turned to the free one.

He nodded furiously, "P-Please, let him go! He's a fool, but he's a good man!"

The male removed his covering cloth and pulled the hood off. The young man had shoulder-length, blond hair that was wildly spiky. He had light blue eyes that hold a dark light of enjoyment at having such a hostage. His skin was heavily sun-kissed due to his time in the desert village, which made his eyes and blond hair stand out that much more against he's honestly handsome face. "Isn't the punishment of said crime, death?" He asked calmly. The chūnin nodded more in response. Naruto merely studied both chūnin and released the other from his wires, but light deep cuts into the insulating chūnin's neck. "Just be glad I'm not shinobi of Konoha, yet. Otherwise I would gladly kill you." He said as he entered the village with his company.

As they entered the village, blue-skinned woman came closer to the blond and hooked her arm with his. "Did I mention how much I love you and how hot you are when you're bloodthirsty?" She cooed a bit.

Naruto blushed faintly, "Did I mention how much I hate it when you get clingy in public, Kishiko?" He retorted. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how some of the woman of the village eyed them with what he guessed was jealously or curiosity towards the strange yet striking woman.

"Aw, don't be so cold." She went on as she pressed her impressive 'attributes' against his face, which then caused the man to glare in envy.

"I think you should cut it out, or else we will get too much attention. What with Naruto already scaring the guards and you two acting like two lovers who've been separated for weeks, is not the kind of greeting we set out to have." Chiyo stated.

"Meh, the guy should have known better." Naruto said offhandedly, "and it's not my fault that Kishiko is affectionate, I didn't even do anything to her."

"Well you did save my life." Kishiko said as she smirked lightly.

"So I bandage and stitched up some of your wounds. So what?" He shot back.

Kishiko just merely giggled lightly, "Most people would have walked on by or taken advantage of my condition, but you stopped and helped me out. That's more than enough. Besides, you just too damn handsome to ignore, even the village woman can't stop staring at you." She indicated. Naruto turned to look but the said girls shot their stares away and went on their way with small blushes.

"This damn place hasn't changed much." He commented as looked around the village more.

"Yes, but now let's go. The Hokage might be waiting for us Kishiko." Chiyo said as she walked to the tower.

"Yeah, yeah." Kishiko said offhandedly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you sensei?" Naruto asked as he watched the two women leave.

"I'll be fine; you can take this as a chance to look around the village. Meet up with some old friends, go check on your apartment, go eat a ramen stand out of business. Do whatever you want, you've earned it." She said with a light smile. Naruto returned the smile and walked off towards his old apartment as the two women went to the Hokage's office. Naruto looked at his surroundings and saw how the people were glaring at him.

He drawn his hood and pulled up his cloth to hide his face. There was no need to draw his presence anymore then he needed to, after all the return of the village's pariah and former top student of the traitor Orika of the Sannin wasn't exactly the best title to have. Especially when you are blamed for things you had no control over to begin with and never asked for. He looked up and saw his old apartment complex, he stop to stare at the door to his old room.

Apparently he stood there long enough that the old landlord, who was sitting in the front drinking tea, took notice of him. "Looking for a room stranger?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto looked at him, he didn't like the old man. Growing up the landlord bullied and taunted him and gave him an outrageous rent, even though it was the Hokage who took care of it. "Yes, that room up there." He said as he pointed out the door. The landlord followed his finger before giving him a foul snarl.

"I wouldn't give it to you even if I can. That's where a demon used to sleep." He said.

"A demon?" He asked faking his surprise.

The landlord looked over him. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Suna."

"That would explain it." The landlord said. "You probably haven't heard about the demon that nearly destroyed the village, but took away the Fourth Hokage and several people before possessing a young boy." He went on, "The Hokage made it so the brat would in the room. Now it's nothing but a damn storage room. Too bad the damn hokage won't let me sell any of it or throw it out." He said as he stood beside Naruto.

"What happened to the boy?" Naruto asked.

He noted the landlord's smirk, "Dead I hope. Bastard ruined the lives of everyone here and drove one of our best ninjas into insanity."

"Go on." Naruto urged.

"You see," The landlord said, "As the boy got older, he became the apprentice of Orika-sama, the Snake Sennin, who was then put on trial for her experiments, stating them as crimes against Konoha and humanity. I personally say that the demon drove her to it, she disappeared though, so we couldn't get the full story." As the landlord talked Naruto removed his cloth and hood to reveal his face. The landlord seemed to jump away and turned pale at the sight, as if he's very soul was ripped out of him right before he passed out due to fear.

Naruto chuckled lightly at the reaction as he walked up to his room; luckily he still had the key.

* * *

**At That Time**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, was doing paperwork, which is unanimously the worst part of having such a position. He muttered to himself as he looked over the newest proposition to establish a village-wide fox hunt every two weeks right before he stamped his 'Denied' seal on it. Just as he worked the door open to reveal Chiyo and Kishiko, the old man looked up and saw his old friend. "Ah, Chiyo-san, it's been awhile." He greeted, "You look well," he went on till he took notice of the blue shark-woman, "And this is?"

"My name is Hoshigaki Kishiko old man." She said with a smirk.

The old kage glared at her for a moment before looking towards Chiyo. "She's a missing nin wishing to defect to Konoha. Naruto found her and healed her, ever since then she's been following and kept insisting on living with him."

Hiruzen nodded in understatement, "I see, and how is Naruto doing? How is his training?"

"In a word; impressive." She stated simply, "I'm rather surprise by how quickly he took to puppetry. I haven't seen such talent since my own grandson," She smiled lightly, "He has also become quite popular with the women of Suna, even the Kazekage's daughters are quite taken with him. If they could I'm sure they would have followed Naruto here, especially Kanko." She said as she chuckled lightly, "I haven't seen that girl obsessed with anything or anyone since I gave her her first puppet."

The old kage chuckled lightly, 'He really is his father's son.' He thought to himself before he grew more serious as he turned to Kishiko, "Can you please step out for a moment; I need to talk to Chiyo-san about some private matters." He asked. Kishiko merely shrugged and walked out of the office, when the door closed he turned to the puppeteer. "And how about his curse mark? Is he still having nightmares?"

Chiyo frowned and nodded, "Yes, but there are a lot less common than when he first came to us when he was 14. I guess his Bijū had something to do with it, it's hard to believe such a recovery can happen in a year."

Hiruzen nodded, "I see. And you said he mastered puppetry in that amount of time?"

"Yes, he's a very talented young man." Chiyo stated, "Speaking of which, the Kazekage has one more request of you about Naruto."

"What is it?" He asked.

Chiyo coughed lightly, "He says that he's grateful for you improving the seal on Aka, but he also wishes for Naruto to have dual citizenship between Sunagakure and Konohagakure."

The old man was taken lightly by surprise by this offer, "Why is that?" He asked.

"He said it's because that since Naruto learned some of Suna's timed honored techniques it should only be fair if Naruto be counted as a Suna shinobi and be able to do missions for them as well." Chiyo explained.

Hiruzen thought it over, "I see, but I hope he understands that Naruto will NOT be able to do missions against Konoha and vice versa." Chiyo nodded, "Naruto also can't share with any village secrets he knows with either of us, including his training under Orika." He stated.

"Naturally." Chiyo stated, "I also hope you don't expect Naruto to become Hokage."

Hiruzen studied the woman's face, "Why? I thought he was obsessed about becoming Hokage."

"He was till the Kazekage told him what you do all day. He said that he 'Didn't want to waste his time slamming stamps on papers.'" She said with a grin.

Hiruzen smiled lightly, "I see, what a shame. I was thinking that I could finally retire." He joked.

Chiyo laughed lightly, "It has been nice seeing you, Hiruzen-san. But I must be going, take care of yourself and Naruto-kun." She said as she started to leave.

"Actually there is one thing you can tell me." He said as he pulled out his pipe, "Can you give me a rough estimation on what his skill level will be?"

Chiyo was silent for a moment, "Well if we take ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and his puppetry. I'll say that, without a doubt, he is a solid jōnin rank." She stated.

"Jōnin? At 15?" He asked for reassurance.

"He's a very talented young man." Chiyo remained him as she left. "Farewell."

**END**

* * *

NAW: Okay this chapter is short, but YoukoTaichou and I are having a little disagreement and we think you should vote for it. Should Naruto have a metal skeleton combined with the Kaguya bloodline or not? I wanted Naruto to have a skeleton made out of chakra-conductive metal made out of both bone and metal so he can use the Kaguya bloodline to a Wolverine-inspired potential, if not more so.

YT: I on the other hand want Naruto to have the Kaguya bloodline & have Naruto learn Kakuzu's 'Earth Release: Earth Spear' so his bones and anything else will be as strong as diamond. Plus as they are actually made from him, he could probably use whatever element he want with them. In NAW's terms, making him a mix of The Thing and Marrow.

Pros & Cons

**Steel**

-Conducts lightning a lot easier, making Raiton jutsu a lot more effective, similar to a lightning rod.

-This also includes Strom and Magnet Release.

**Earth**

-Weak against powerful Raiton jutsu.

-Needs a few seconds to activate.

**Both**

-The skeleton's durability is greatly increased.

-The Kaguya bloodline allows him to make stronger than normal weaponry.

So which one do you want? A metal skeleton or an earth skeleton? The poll is on my(NAW) profile, so please vote! Also please review and PM us. Also here's the girls we added to the list, be sure to ask for any more girls you want added to the story:

Ayame  
Samui  
Karui  
Fuu  
Haku  
Female Zabuza  
Ameyuri Ringo  
Female Mangetsu  
Female Suigetsu  
Amaru  
Koyuki Kazahana  
Shion  
Toki  
Haruna  
Sara

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

And

YoukoTaichou


	3. Chapter 3

The Arachnid

Author's Note: Hhhhhhhhere's chapter two! We hope you will review and enjoy this installment! Please review and follow/fave! Also, thanks to those who reviewed and asked for more girls. The new girls will be at the bottom of this list. Anyway, we hope you enjoy!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation or notes**

**Chapter 2: Rise**

Naruto spent at least an hour going through the boxes. The owner wasn't lying, it was more like storage room then an actual apartment luckily most of the boxes had nothing of real value. Just some old failed inventions and sketches for devices he had long since abandoned. Naruto looked around the small apartment, he already went through half of the boxes, but even without all the boxes, there wasn't even close enough room for TWO people, there was barely enough room for him alone here when he was young. Plus, Kishiko might be more... amorous in a single bedroom apartment.

He made a mental note to ask the Hokage about that damn inheritance his former sensei kept saying he had coming from his parents. He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck; he stopped to look down at his right hand that was replaced by a fake one made out a durable red wood. Naruto lost it from a training accident with a deadly, but luckily not poisoned, blade. The blade was a clean cut from the wrist. Naruto was actually very talented with machinery, even before he was sent to live with Chiyo, practically a prodigy.

He invented two hands, the wooden hand and a metal hand. The wooden hand was nothing much, though after his time with Chiyo he later modified the fingers to hide some special tools for making puppets. The metal hand was specially made for combat. Each finger had a retractable chakra blade and each knuckle had a half-inch spike on it. Naruto shook his head lightly as he went back to work cleaning up the boxes.

**At That Time**

The old kage studied the shark-like woman. After Chiyo left for Suna, Kishio went right back in. At that moment she instantly demanded to join the ANBU, so it was rather understandable why he wasn't easy about it. The woman, while attractive in a strange way, was fierce-looking. Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and started to puff on it, "So, why do you want to join Konoha?" He asked.

"To be with Naruto-kun." Kishiko said bluntly.

Hiruzen gave her a light surprised look, but he started to get concerned for Naruto's safety when he noted the hungry look in her eyes and the faint pink in her cheeks. "I see… so I understand you're from Kiri." He said as he indicated the protector.

Kishiko looked at it, "I was, but now I'm offering myself to Konoha. I'm sure you can use a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." She said with a shark-like grin.

The kage was silent in thought for a few moments. While this 'Kishiko' did seem to be skilled and looked to be able to use that large blade on her back, yet he didn't know if she could be trusted as an ANBU or around Naruto. The woman seemed to get agitated with his prolonged silence, "Very well, welcome to Konohagakure, Kishiko-san." He said with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She said with a smirk as she turned to leave, "Now if you excuse me, I have a foxy boy to track down." She said with a light giggle as some blood went down her nose.

The kage felt a light chill go up his spine, "Yes, but when you do find Naruto, please tell him to come to me."

"Yeah yeah." She said as she waved him off.

**Some Time Later.**

After Naruto FINALLY cleared the place up, he laid down on the couch to rest for moment. He closed his eyes just as he heard a tiny, wispy yet melodious voice ringed in his ear. **"Naruto-sama, are you awake?"** He opened his eyes lightly to see a small brightly green spider resting on his chest.

"I was, Midori," He said, "So what's wrong?" He asked.

"**Nothing much, except there is a large mob coming this way." **She said.

"WHAT?! ALREADY?!" He snapped as he launched up. Midori went flying before landing on his knee, "Sorry." He apologized as the spider got up from its back.

"**No problem, but what about the group?"** She asked.

Naruto sighed heavily as he let Midori crawl up his offered hand and to his shoulder, "I guess I have to shut them up." He said as he got up and walked outside. Sure enough that as he went down the stairs a large group, mainly composed of civilians and a few stray ninjas. Naruto rolled his eyes as he approached them, "So what can I do for you people on this fine day?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his forced grin like venom from a snake's fang.

"We want you out of our village and away from our homes!" A random woman shouted, followed by the cheers of the group.

"Things were wonderful before you came!" A man called out, shouts erupted again.

Naruto smirked at that, "So you liked having a giant demon fox running around, devouring you all like finger-food and crushing this village underneath its foot like a dead leaf?" He asked with a sickeningly sick sweet grin.

The group jumped back in disgust from her reply, "Y-YOU BASTARD!" A large stoutly man came running at him with a large skinning knife. Naruto's grin went dead and replaced with a thin frown as a flash of golden wires appeared and decapitated the man.

"Next." Naruto said.

"You monster!" A woman shouted as she ran to the corpse with tears in her eyes, "You… you killed him!" Naruto studied them. The man was fairly old, maybe late 50's early 60's, while the girl was no more than her late 20's. An obvious father-daughter pair, the woman looked up at him with wrath in her eyes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She shrieked as several ninjas joined her side.

"You've now given us more than a reason to kill you, Kyūbi." A jōnin said as he and several other ninjas rushed him. Naruto dodged their attacks with almost fluid-like movements. Naruto smiled faintly as Midori leaped up and bit a jōnin in the right eye, sending him howling in pain as she went on to bite several parts of his face. While Midori's bite wasn't venomous, it was still incredibly painful. Naruto then delivered a hard knee to another one's face.

The jōnin launched forward with a kunai but was soon cut down by a cat masked ANBU, who was later joined by a pair of weasel and bird masked ones. "Attacking a fellow shinobi and mentioning the fox demon is punishable by death." The weasel said in an unemotional and nearly robotic tone, "If you don't cease and decease then we will be forced to execute you." She went on.

The group stared at them for several moments before departing and going their different ways. Naruto looked over to the ANBU for a second, "I appreciate the help, but I think I could handle myself." He said.

The cat ANBU sheathed her sword, "We were actually protecting them from you. Naruto-kun." She said, "You look well."

Naruto nodded lightly, "Thanks." He replied as he walked back to the apartment, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the weasel-masked woman, "Can I help you, Weasel-san?" He asked.

She nodded lightly, "But we need to talk about it in private." She said with her monotone voice as she looked over at the cat and bird ANBU, who vanished off.

"I see, we can talk in my apartment." He said as he led her to his door. When the ANBU entered the apartment she took off her mask and turned to him, the ANBU was a beautiful woman with pale skin and black raven hair tied into a long ponytail that reached her waist. She had onyx black eyes of the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful and prominent clans in Konoha. She had an endowed form with fine curves. "So what is it that you want to talk about? Izumi-nee?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk; it's been awhile after all." She said as she sat down on the couch with a light smile as gestured to the spot next to her, "Come on, sit with me."

Naruto smiled back as he sat down next down to her, "So how have you been? How's the family?" He asked, he noted the light frown.

"Things are… normal for them." She stated. "Mother is doing alright; Father is still a bastard and my younger siblings… I actually don't know what to say about them." She said.

Naruto frown lightly in return, "I see…" He said with a light nod. Naruto never really had a good relationship with the Uchiha clan, as an orphan they used him as a target for Kunai or fire-based jutsu with the exception of Izumi, her younger siblings Sasuki and Sasuke and their mother Mikoto. Izumi was one of his protectors growing up while Mikoto treated him like a son; he actually had a huge crush on them growing up. The twins, though while not overly hateful or harsh to him they didn't share the kindness Mikoto and Izumi gave him. Sasuki was probably more cold and harsher to him then her brother for some reason.

Izumi smiled lightly, "But enough about me," She said, "Tell me about your training in Suna."

Naruto smiled back, "Nothing really, I did learn puppetry and even made a few puppets of my own." He stated with a light tone of pride.

Izumi couldn't help but smile back. Izumi would be lying if she said she didn't care for him, but she was hazy on where her feelings for him stand. While she did care for him, honestly more than her rather spoiled brother and sister, but she didn't have the love as say certain Hyūga heir or two. Yet despite that, she can't help but feel the nearly blood boiling, jealous-filled antagonism she felt whenever a girl took an interest in him or even merely interacted with him. She snapped from her thoughts just as the door open.

"Naru-kun! I'm home!" Kishiko called as she walked in, as she did she looked around the apartment, "Damn this place is small, not what I had in mind but I'm sure we can make this place a nice lov-." She stopped in mid-sentence as she glared at the Uchiha beauty, who glared right back at her. Kishiko forced a grin, flashing her deadly teeth. "And you might you be?" She said with disturbing kindness.

"I think the better question would be WHAT are you and who are you to Naruto-kun?" Izumi said as she rose and stared her down, even though the swordswoman was a great deal taller than her.

Kishiko just smirked as she brushed her off to the side in favor of shoving Naruto's face into her impressive bust. "I'm Naruto-kun's lover!" She cooed as she eyed the sudden streak of jealously in the pale woman's face.

Naruto blushed deeply as he struggled against her weapons of mass distraction before he finally freed himself. "WE AREN'T LOVERS!" He shouted.

Kishiko give him a light pout, "But you were so rough and hard for my first." She teased, which earned a pink color in Izumi's face and a more rosy color in Naruto's.

Izumi looked down at Naruto, "Naruto-kun…did you do what I think you did with this… THING?" She said.

"WHAT? No!... I mean I did find her and bandage her wounds, but I wasn't intimate with her." He claimed as he shook his hands frantically.

Kishiko tackled him into another busty grip, "Ooh, I love it when you deny our love! You playful fox-demon you!" She cooed.

Izumi's right eye twitched slightly with a cross between disbelief, shock and rage. "I must be going." She said as she slipped on her weasel mask, "I'll talk to you later, Naruto." She said in her robotic tone as she left.

When the second the door closed, Kishiko instantly grabbed his cheeks and started to pull on them. "OW!" He snapped.

"WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT WOMAN?!" Kishiko yelled as she pulled more.

"SHE'S A FRIEND OF MINE! A VERY GOOD FRIEND!" He said as Kishiko let go of his face and give him a dark glare.

"I see… " She said as she flashed him her trademark smirk, "The Hokage wanted to see you. I suggest you go. Try not to bump into any of your 'female friends.' Or else I'll drag you by the hair back here and rape ya." Naruto didn't say anything as he studied her more, trying to see if she was lying or not… he couldn't tell. "Get your cute butt moving!" She said as she slapped him on the ass and pushed him out the door.

Naruto just walked on and drawn his hood and lower cloth and walked to the Hokage's Tower, "Why out of any missing-nin I could have encountered, I HAD to bump into the sexy shark-woman with breasts the size of melons?" He said to himself.

**END**

We hope you enjoyed the fic.

-Courtesy of 'Nightmares Around Winter' & 'The Fox Boss'(formerly YoukoTaichou).

Please check out Fox Boss's newest fic, which is a Naruto/Jackie Chan Adventure xover that's never been done.

Naruto, King of the Shadowkhan, Lord of all Oni.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arachnid**

Author's Note: We hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be shy on asking for more harem girls!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation or notes**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Inheritance.**

"You are making a large mistake Hiruzen" Danzō said glaring at Hiruzen. Danzō was an old man, just like the kage himself, but had black hair and most of his face and body bandaged. He had a deep scowl directed at the kage, who just glared and smoked on his pipe. "Uzumaki Naruto is a traitor. His inheritance and all his belongings should be liquidated or given amongst the other clans."

"Naruto is a victim of Orika's crimes just as much as anyone, probably even more so." Hiruzen said as he let out a poof of smoke. "Just like Mitarashi Anko and Tsuchi Kin."

Danzō sneered more gravely, "A trio of traitors." He said just as Naruto entered the office.

The blond looked over the two men, "Jiji, Danzō." He greeted simply as he sat down in a nearby chair.

Hiruzen smiled faintly while Danzō directed his glare at him before leaving the office.

"It's good to see you again, Jiji." He said with a good-natured smile.

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile back, "It's good to have you back Naruto-kun, and with company." He said with a light glare.

Naruto blushed faintly, "Don't tell me, Kishiko's been a hassle?"

Hiruzen nodded, "She's very... different. Tell me, where in the world did you get a woman like that at?"

Naruto merely shrugged, "I guess I'm just one, giant chick magnet with the setting permanently stuck to 'the crazy type.'" He said.

"Yes, quite." The kage said, "Anyway, onto business."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I want my inheritance and I'm willing to offer anything for it."

Hiruzen gave him a confused look, "You... already know?"

Naruto nodded, "Orika told me who my parents were and said that by law I can only retrieve it when I reach the rank of Jōnin, by Suna's records and Chiyo-sensei's standards I am at least a Jōnin rank shinobi."

Hiruzen nodded in understanding, "And you shall have it, but first I have to ask you two things."

"Very well," Naruto said, "What are they?"

Hiruzen sighed, "First, you must prove your abilities as a jōnin by testing your skills against another." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Second, you must also become an instructor of a genin squad."

"No." Naruto said instantly.

Hiruzen sighed; he knew he would say that. "I'm afraid there is no way around it. If I just bumped you up to Jōnin rank based on one test and then have none of the responsibilities then the civilian council and some of the clans will be in an uproar."

Naruto made a disgusted face, "The CIVILIAN council?! Since when did THEY ever have a word in shinobi affairs?" He asked harshly.

"They don't." Hiruzen confessed, "But if they think their voice is being ignored then they might excite the people to do... drastic things, such as riot or maybe something even more drastic."

"So what?" Naruto asked, "A mob just formed outside of my apartment complex not that long ago threatening me to leave or else. So it's just a normal day here in Konoha."

Hiruzen frown lightly, "I'm sure you know that they only act out of fear. They hate what they don't understand and that often causes fear for them. They fear for their future, their children's future. I know you hate the people in this village and you have very good reasons. So this is why you must at least consider the chance to at least prove that you mean well, surely if the villagers see your influence on your team then you're standing with them increase."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he rose from his seat and looked out the window to the village. He thought over the idea for a few moments before sighing heavily, "Fine, I'll be an instructor, but I'm only doing it for the inheritance."

Hiruzen smiled lightly, "Good. Though to be honest I didn't really think you wanted a... 'love nest' so soon. Especially with such an... extra exotic woman." Naruto just glared at him before he rolled his eyes as he left. As he left Hiruzen looked down at his paperwork just the door knocked. "It's open." She called.

The door opened to allow Hiruzen's daughter, Asuna Sarutobi, to enter. Asuna had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. She had a free-spirited feel about her as she wore a modified jōnin outfit that clung to her large C bust and showed a good deal of cleavage. Asuna was fairly tall woman, especially when compared to her female counterparts. "Oyaji, I had something to ask you about the upcoming genin grads."

Hiruzen looked up and smiled faintly, "Okay then, but first I have an assignment for you."

Hiruko gave her father an odd look as she sat down.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Danzō paced lightly in the headquarters of the ROOT ANBU. His aged face fixed in a constant state of anger, calculation and mild panic. Naruto's appearance had definitely ruined his plan to secure the Uzumaki estate and property for ROOT through 'certain' donations. The Uchiha clan's influence has grown over the years after the death of Minato and his wife. In fact, the Uchiha clan's recent rise in power and popularity spurned from the acts of Fugaku, a long time bitter rival of Minato.

Fugaku, like most Uchiha, was proud and arrogant. So with Minato out of the way he developed a plan to secure their position as the top clan in the village, but their diplomatic skills were less than desirable and didn't have much respect from the other clans... at least outside of their talents as ninjas and their infamous Kekkei Genkei, the Sharingan.

So while their standing with the clans wasn't the best, they actually had a rather high standing with the civilians for being the only clan to truly and utter despise Naruto. The other clans were either supportive of Naruto or didn't feel strongly one way or another about it. The Nara and the Inuzuka were defiantly the toughest opponents on that issue.

Both of those clans had a strong hand in rising Naruto where the Hokage couldn't since the village council refused any real offers for Naruto to get officially adopted. Tsume and Shikaku were, in a way, the closest thing to a mother and father Naruto had aside from Shikaku's now ex-wife Yoshino. There was also a possibility that even Mikoto herself and Izumi were giving Naruto care, though they could never approve of it.

So with the chances of diplomatic domination out of the question, they had to resort to more...violent tactics. They already made connections to various bandit and ronin groups within The Land of Fire and made plans for a coup. Yet one thing was preventing that.

There was a rumor that the Namikaze compound housed a, as cliché as it may sound, a treasure. Weather this treasure was real or not it still caught the attention of the Uchiha clan and with Naruto being a renegade with Orika and her following it seemed as it would be easy to have them liquidate the estate... UNTIL HE SHOWED UP AND DEMANDED IT!

Danzō frowned as the weasel-masked showed up. "Is there something you wanted, Danzō-sama?" She asked as she bowed lightly.

Danzō turned to face the ANBU, "What is the status on the coup?" said Danzō, referring to the 'secret' coup d'état of the Uchiha clan.

The weasel bowed as she informed him of the preparations that had been made so far. Danzō couldn't help but smile at the image on Fugaku's face when he learned who led to his clan's death. As well as imagining various ways to turn the Uzumaki's return to his advantage.

* * *

**At That Time**

Naruto was dead asleep on the couch. He was worried on what would happen if he and Kishiko were in the same bedroom; his neighbors would probably never get any sleep. He had his thin wires spread out like a web, the second a significant disturbance could be felt the wires would tingle sending the information to his hand.

Like right now when someone opened the window to his room. Naruto faked his slumber as the figured approached; the figure was clearly female in form as it neared him. As the figure loomed over his bed Naruto's eyes opened making the intruder jump lightly. "I thought Orika and I taught you better, Tayuya." He said as he sat up. His voice was an odd tone, quiet and authoritative and yet strangely kind and meaningful.

The newly identified Tayuya sneered lightly as she hit him in the chest. "Don't scare me like that you fucking bastard!" She snapped.

Naruto smiled kindly at her, "Sorry, but it's just so funny to see the tough, foul-mouthed member of the Sound 5 jump." Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "But that aside, why are you here? Wouldn't Orika know you're here?"

"The bitch thinks I'm here on a basic recon mission. So it's just me and she doesn't even know you're here. Hell, I know because I heard the villagers talking about you." she explained. "But what's important is that Orika is planning something for Konoha."

Naruto eyed her cautiously; he knew that Tayuya wouldn't lie to him. She was one of his double agents within Orika's Otogakure. He wanted to make his former sensei hurt. So he couldn't do it alone, so who better to help him then some of his best friends? He convinced some members of the sound 5 and even some of the Jōnin, who weren't his students, and some genin. "Do you know what it is?"

"Not in full, she hasn't told us much of the details, but I do know that it will be around the Chūnin Exams. I think she's planning an invasion." Tayuya said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Already? I didn't think she would have the manpower to take on the entire village so soon."

"Some rumors say she has the help of one of the five great nations on her side." She said.

"Any idea which one it is?" He asked.

Tayuya merely shook her head no, "She hasn't told us. Though I know Kiri is out of the question given the civil war they're in. The two main ones would be Iwa and Kumo. Suna might be it, but it's unlikely given their defensive pact with Konoha."

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he processed this new information, "Thanks for telling me, Tayuya."

Tayuya blushed lightly, "Y-Yeah, well you're welcome. I have to go." She said as left.

Naruto smiled kindly at her, "Tell Kimiko and Kidōko that I'm thankful for their help."

Tayuya nodded as she went out the window leaving Naruto alone in the room... or at least he thought he was alone. "Naru-kun~." Kishiko cooed lightly as she opened the door with a disturbingly sweet smile on her face showing off her shark-like teeth. "Who was that? And whose Kimiko and Kidōko?" She asked sweetly.

'Kami damn it!' he swore as Kishiko got closer.

"I'm waiting for the answer~." She cooed again.

**END**

* * *

NAW: TADA! Sorry it took so long but I've have been very busy! So I hope you will review and tell me what girls you want in the harem! Like I said before, no OC's. And gender benders are considered.

TFB: The Fox Boss here, hope you all enjoyed the chap and hope you vote on my poll.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Arachnid**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss.

Author Note: Enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

**Jutsu**

**(Jutsu Translation)**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fear the Puppeteer**

Naruto woke up with a light stir as his left arm was numb; he turned to his left to see Kishiko laying on it while cuddling up to him. He smiled lightly at the sight. Despite her faults: the jealousy, the short-temper, the overly-affectionate-borderline-rape moments that reminded him a bit TOO much of his former sensei, etc. She was still a very, very attractive woman. Her sleeping face was calm and placid and her hair was, as out of place as it may sound, adorably messy from her sleep. The tight shirt didn't help but show of the ample curve of her bust and matching panties.

Naruto enjoyed the view for a few moments before trying to get his arm out from under her. He managed to get it out from under her just as she woke up. "Morning foxy." She greeted as a she stretched her arms. When Tayuya left leaving Naruto in the wake of a jealous Kishiko, Kishiko forcefully made him sleep in the same bed as her. Naruto gave in since it was pointless to argue with her late in the night, luckily or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Kishiko was too tired herself to try anything.

"Morning, Kishiko." He greeted as he got off the bed, "I have important business to do, so do you." He said as Kishiko just glomped him, pressing her chest on his back, making him a bit flustered.

"Oh don't be so cold this early," She said as she started to nip on his neck lightly, which stung slightly, thanks to her pointed teeth, "why don't you and I play hooky and maybe get to work on," She said as she lifted her shirt up to press her bare breasts against his back. "reviving the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans?"

Naruto's face got redder as Kishiko just used her breasts to make small circles on his back with her hardened nipples. Naruto was about to say something just as the door knocked. "I'LL GET IT!" Naruto said as he got up quick leaving behind a disappointed Kishiko, and seemingly forgotten that he was wearing nothing but s t-shirt and boxers. He opened the door to see a woman with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. She had a cigarette in her mouth.

She smiled at him, "You must be Naruto, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded, as Kishiko came over with her shirt on and a light glare directed at the two. Asuna smile got bigger as it became a smirk, "Was I interrupting something?

"No"/"Yes"

Naruto and Kishiko went to stare at each for a few moments before looking at the unknown guest, "What do you want?" Kishiko asked as she crossed her arms. The woman was slightly shorter than her and didn't have her curves. Yet she was attractive in her own way, she had to keep an eye on her.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuna, I'm the Third's daughter and I'll be giving Naruto his Jōnin test." Asuna said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small letter, "Also, my father wanted to give this to you." She said as she handed it to the shark woman.

Kishiko snatched it out of her hands and opened. As she read it she soon got a small frown on her face.

"Shimatta." She swore as she made way to the bedroom. Naruto gave Asuna a confused look who merely shrugged.

"So what exactly is this test like?" Naruto as the bedroom door closed.

Asuna smiled, "It's simple really, you just hold your own against me and I judge if your skills are really at jōnin level."

"Really, that's it?" Naruto asked, "I mean no offense, but I didn't expect it to be so... simple." He said as he crossed his arms.

Asuna smirked, "Well this test is really just a formality after all, it's usually a whole team of jōnin. We REALLY need some more instructors for the large amount of genin graduating from the academy and no one wants to have the team with four members."

"So the teams have already been assigned?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of," Asuna admitted, "While the basic teams are already sorted as well as the jōnin it IS up to change when needed. Like for example, Mitarashi Anko was supposed to be the instructor for the first four-member team, but since you're here and already have experience with the members it was best that you took over instead of her."

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto said as he held a hand up to stop her, "What do you mean by 'I have experience with them?'"

Asuna frowned lightly, "Tsuchi Kin, Fū, Uchiha Sasuki and Hyūga Hinata."

Naruto glared at her, "Kin and Fū, I did had a hand in training them in a few aspects as when we were under Orika, I'll admit that much, but why give me two heiresses?"

"To be honest," Asuna said as she exhaled some smoke, "I have no idea."

Kishiko came out of the bedroom fully dressed in standard ANBU armor with her massive blade on her back and a shark mask. "I'll be out for a while, so don't wait up." She said as she gave Naruto a slap on the butt as she left.

Asuna stared as she made her way out of the apartment, "I heard you got a strange girlfriend, but I never expected an older woman." She said.

"Shhhheee's not my girlfriend exactly," Naruto corrected, "I'm not too sure on what to call her exactly."

"mmm… fuck buddy?" She asked.

"NO!" Naruto shouted with a deep blush, getting a confused look from Asuna.

"You don't like her? I thought she's kinda attractive."

"S-She is and I do like her and all but we aren't together in any sense." Naruto stated.

Asuna stared at him for a moment before she smiled lightly, "Right, well I met you at training ground 7 at noon." She said as she waved goodbye, "See ya then."

Naruto nodded lightly as he closed the door as he got ready to get dressed for the day ahead.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kishiko entered the Third's office, "So what's up oyaji?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Hiruzen sighed heavily, "Can you stop calling me 'oyaji'? I am your superior." He said.

Kishiko was silent, "Well I guess sooner or later I'll be calling you Jiji too, might as well get started on that."

"Oyaji is just fine." Hiruzen said, "Anyway, I asked you here to go to a nearby bandit camp and clear them out. While Naruto already set to take his test, this can be your own."

"That's it? Sounds WAY too easy, what's the catch?" Kishiko asked.

Hiruzen took on a grim tone, "This mission is at least an A rank. My sources say that it's a large camp with ties to a international sex slave and drug market. Not to mention that they are also lead by a missing nin from Sunagakure and that they may have ties to one or more of our own civilian or shinobi clans."

"So you want me to go in, kill everyone and gather evidence." Kishiko asked.

"Yes." He said, "Though maybe keeping one or two alive would help out with the evidence thing."

Kishiko nodded, "Alright, where are they? And how soon can I get to killing?"

Hiruzen nodded, "They are at least 4-5 miles to the west. Attack when you see the best chance." Kishiko couldn't help but smile darkly underneath her mask.

* * *

**At That Time**

Naruto's first order of business for the day, aside from getting cleaned up and dressed, was to do the one thing he meant to do since he first came back and that was to secure the finical future of the father-daughter pair of Ramen Ichiraku for the next few months. Naruto was slurping down the noodles.

"So how were things in Suna Naruto?" The owner, Teuchi, asked as his daughter, and the restaurant's waitress, Ayame joined in.

"It was pretty good. My sensei over was kind and taught me a lot of things. I made friends with these three girls who were the Kazukage's daughters. Oh and I lost my right eye." He said offhandedly as he slurped down some noodles.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ayame and Teuchi shouted in shock as the concernedly approached him. "How did you lose ii?!" Teuchi asked.

"Does it hurt? Where did you get that fake eye?!" Ayame asked quickly.

Naruto brought his hands up to calm them, "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Calm down! It's not that big of a deal!" He sighed, 'maybe I shouldn't have said that.' He thought for a second, "Yes I did lose my eye and it was an accident. I made this fake eye myself made out of glass and painted it to look natural. I also made seal into it so I can channel my chakra through it and see through it. I even managed to add some more to it: like telescopic vision, night vision, I even made some to allow me to see chakra levels. Want to hold it?" He joked as he opened his eye.

"NO!" They both shouted. Naruto made a light chuckle as he went back to eating.

It wasn't long till a few more people entered the Ramen bar. Ayame looked over at the new customers, "Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku, take any seat you like and I'll be there to take your order soon."

"Naruto-kun?" A voiced asked.

Naruto turned around his head around to see a girl with mint green, short hair and orange eyes. The girl wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She had an orange hair clip that matched the color of her eyes and dark, mocha colored skin with a lithe body highlighted by her small B bust and shapely hips. "Fū-chan," He greeted with a light smile as he stood up, "It's been awhi-*SMACK!*"

Fū slapped him hard across the face which left a nice, red mark on his right cheek. "THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME HERE AND NOT WRITING ME BACK FOR A FULL YEAR YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled as anger shined in her eyes.

"Okay... I'll admit that I deserved that." He said as he rubbed his cheek. "But I wasn't allowed to send letters out. They were worried that they would have been intercepted by Orika." He said apologetically.

Fū frowned deeply as she glared at him, "Then why didn't you let me come with you?" She asked.

Naruto sighed as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I thought you be better here than coming with me. Not a lot of people know about your connection to Orika and if you came with me then red flags would be flaring up like mad. So I thought it would be best if you stayed here and lived like a normal Genin."

Fū blushed madly with Naruto's hot breath in her ear as Naruto went back, "I-I see then, so what's this I hear about YOU having a girlfriend?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes sternly at him.

Naruto sighed deeply, 'SINCE WHEN HAS FŪ BEEN THE JEALOUS ONE!?' He mentally shouted at himself. "Wwwellll, um Fū... shit. Um... How should I say this?" He said to himself as she uneasy chuckled, "While I did meet someone on the way here, t-to say that she and I are en item is kinda-."

"Naru-kun!" Kishiko said as she entered the Ramen stand, "I got to go out tonight so lets you and m-." Kishiko stopped as she took off her shark mask and glared at Fū who glared back at her before she smiled her shark-like grin before turning to Naruto, "Naruto-kun… who's this?" She asked sickeningly sweet.

Fū started to glare more. "Yeah Naruto, who is she?" She asked darkly.

Naruto wasn't really terrified of much. There were moments when Kishiko and Fū scared him a few times but the one time he was ever terrified of them was at this moment of time as their dark intent was enough to choke the room out. Teuchi and Ayame were both concern for the blond as they stared at the scene. Naruto felt like he was between a rock and a hard place... or more like a seven tailed beast and a no tailed beast. "Umm Sorry I got to go but I got to… um… go meet the Hokage! Yeah... um... see ya!" He said as she walked quickly away from them.

Kishiko placed a hand on top of his head preventing him from leaving quickly, "That's funny, he didn't say he needed to see you when I saw him." She said still maintaining her sweet tone.

"W-Well then I have to meet Asuna for my jōnin assignment then!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log on Kishiko hands.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Kishiko swore as she crushed the log in her hand.

* * *

**At That Time**

Naruto teleported to the training ground where Asuna told him. He sighed, "Women are a strange group of creatures." He said to himself as his stomach growled. "Damn it... I didn't eat enough ramen." He said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yo, Naruto." Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru Nara, the closet person to a brother he had, walking over to him with a light smile. Shikamaru and Naruto went in for a small brotherly hug. Naruto didn't really have much of a family growing up as well as bullied and ignored by the villagers and Uchiha, save for a few, while most of the shinobi clans were mostly welcoming. Namely the Nara and Inuzuka.

The Nara's head, Shikaku, taught him how to read and how to play shōgi. Shikamaru and him used to play that game a lot, even though he could never really beat him or Shikaku at it despite being so close at times. Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, was among beautiful woman in the in Naruto's eyes, along with Tsume and Mikoto. Shikamaru and him also played a lot with the other children from the clans, namely Kira Inuzuka, Shina Aburame and Chōji Akimichi.

Naruto himself was a tad neutral to Chōji and Shino; he had no REAL issues with them or their families, while he was pretty close to Kira and the Inuzuka. While the Nara had natured his mind, the Inuzuka taught him how to fight. Tsume taught him some basic Taijutsu along with minor Ninjutsu. Hana was a nice girl, who even taught him some basic medical jutsu. Kira and her dog, Akamaru, were very close. They often pulled jokes and pranks on other members of the village as well as each other. In fact, it was a joke of Kira that made Naruto who he was today...to a certain degree.

"How have you been Shika? It's been awhile since I saw you." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay for the most part," He said, "My parents broke up."

Naruto was stunned by that news and frown deeply, "WHAT?! WHY?"

Shikamaru merely shrugged, "I guess it just ran its course, it was a mutual divorce and they are still good friends. Plus my mom is still considered part of the clan and is treated respectfully by the others. She also lives close by to the compound."

Naruto nodded, "I see, then what about you? It must be hard."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not really, they argued a lot and I always knew it was coming. I may stay with my father but I still visit my mom a lot. So it all is working okay."

"Well if everyone's happy, I guess it's just sad to hear things like that." Naruto said, "What about you? Genin graduation is coming up, any idea on whose going to be on your team or sensei?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sensei-wise I don't really know. Team-wise, I'm most likely going to be with Ino and Chōji to form the Ino-Shika-Cho team like our fathers were." Shikamaru smiled lightly, "I hear you're planning on skipping a few ranks and going right into jōnin."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, Suna thinks very highly of my abilities."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get too fat-headed. I get enough from that shit from the Uchiha siblings."

Naruto laughed loudly, "So why are you here?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

Shikamaru started to get shifty eyes and started to get uneasy, "W-Well today was a free day and-."

"Bullshit."

"And we got the choice to-."

"Bullshit."

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay I decided to play hooky and take a look at the clouds alright!?"

Naruto smacked him upside the head, "You know, for a relative tactical mastermind, you can be a dumb ass sometimes..." Naruto said, "What would your mother and father say?"

"I had a clone in place." He said as he rubbed his head.

"You don't even know the kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto snapped.

"…I never said it was. Besides, why can't I hang out with my pseudo-brother?" Shikamaru said with a grin.

Naruto sighed, "Because I'm about to take a jōnin test, you don't want to get caught by a jōnin do you? Your parents may be separated but I'm sure they'll both chew you out. Namely your mother."

Shikamaru sighed; his mother did have a temper that might put even a mad dog to shame. "Fine, but I expect you to come over to see them sometime." He said as he walked off, "Oh, and bring this 'mysterious older girlfriend' the village won't shut up about!"

Naruto sighed, 'trust me, if Yoshino and Shikaku meet Kishiko their jaws will fall off.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Naruto's stomach was growling like a monster. He was worried to bump into Kishiko or Fū at the raman bar and shit would have hit the fan. Now he felt stupid as his stomach felt like it was about to rib out of his chest and ran off to go find food on it's one till Asuna came.

"Yo, Naruto. I didn't expect you to be waiting for me." She said as she waved at him. Instantly Naruto pulled down his selves to show the seals tattooed onto his skin. Asuna stared at him confused, "N-Naruto?"

Two puppets suddenly appeared before her as Naruto channeled his chakra through his seals. One was a massive, man-scorpion being with an upper torso being of a tanned shirt-less and massively muscular man that was had long black hair in a low-ponytail with a pair of pincers that were bladed like a pair of sinister looking scissors for hands and severely sharpen teeth in his jaws. The lower potion was that of an equally massive brown scorpion, completed two giant blunt pincers that were somewhat beak-shaped and with a massive tail that look like it could break stone with two smaller tails on either side of it. Between the large pincers was what looked like a sideways sharp-fanged mouth.(1)(2)

The other puppet was one of a spider-woman. She looked like a woman with short hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. Multiple pupil-less eyes, fangs, and the lower half of her body is that of a spider's with a massive skull design on her body. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her digits end in sharpened points. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her fairly large breasts, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim.(3)

"Sorry, less talk more fight." He said quickly as the two puppets went forward. The male puppet made an overhand strike against Asuna, which she dodged by going to the left but was some intercepted by the female puppet as it hold up its hand to reveal an opening in her palm that launched a net.

Asuna gasped as she reached into her pocket and retrieved her two trench knives. As she sliced the net open the male puppet slammed the back of its scorpion tail into her chest making her launch into the air. Asuna cough as the wind was knocked out of her as she fell, but before she hit the ground, several golden threads wrapped around her arms and legs and stopped her as she found herself caught in a web-like structure.

She struggled as the wires cut into her wrists and ankles the more she fought. "The more you struggle the more it's gonna hurt." Naruto said as the golden threads around his gloved hand shined for a split second and the wires dug into her skin making her gasp lightly.

"O-Okay! You win!" She said, the wires came undone as she dropped to her knees. 'H... He beat me in a few breaths! How is that possible!' she thought as Naruto held out his hand to help her. She looked up at him and blush. She wasn't really interested in younger man, she usually wasn't interested in men in general, considering she had a girlfriend. But the way that Naruto's blond hair and the sun behind him sort of made him... shine in a charming way.

"Sorry for that, but I'm REALLY starving." He said as his stomach growled loudly enough for it to be heard by the two of them.

Asuna was shock to hear such a loud grumble and started to giggle lightly at Naruto's expense. Naruto started to glare at her making her stop, "Sorry!" She said as she giggled once more, "How about I make it up to you by taking you out for something?"

Naruto's eyes shined at that proposal, "Really?" He asked with small stars in his eye, not so much in the other one strangely.

Asuna nodded as she grabbed his hand to help her up. "Of course, as of today you ARE my fellow jōnin after all." She said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Naruto said loudly, "I say we get some ramen!" He said with a fist pump.

Asuna rolled her eyes at his words. She had heard of the blonde's favorite food being ramen beforehand, but she thought he would have grown out by now.

* * *

**That Evening**

Carnage and gore was everywhere. Bodies and limbs littered the streets and homes of the Uchiha compound as Izumi Uchiha striked with the calculating cunning that allowed her to excel and thrive as a captain of the ANBU and one of the Rookies of the Year and a prodigy of the once great Uchiha clan whose blood now ran red onto the streets.

Izumi's eyes were burning red with the infamous Mangekyō Sharingan as she used her it on her younger sibling, Sasuke. Her objective was set; her duty was before her, her mission was simple: Kill all Uchiha. Yet despite all this, she would spare her younger siblings. Her mother was trapped in the hold of the Mangekyō genjutsu. Her other sister was next to her fallen twin, "Why? Izumi-nee? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She shouted as tears filled her eyes.

She was so helpless, so weak. If only if she could ran away, to escape, yet she was paralyzed by fear as Izumi hold up the blade overhead and ready to strike her down. She made the swipe as Sasuki closed her eyes tightly waiting for the cold blade to cut into her skull. Yet it never happened. Sasuke opened her eyes to see Izumi struggling they both look up at the blade to see wires shining purple in the moonlight.

The two Uchiha followed their eyes down the wires to see a shocked Naruto as he looked around the carnage. "Izumi... why?" He asked with dark coldness in his voice. "Why are you doing?" He asked as he jerked his hand causing the wires to slice sword into several small, unusable pieces. "These people where your clan! YOUR FAMILY! WHY DAMN IT!?" He shouted at her.

Izumi's stone face hadn't changed as she tossed the sword to the ground, "My reasons are my own, Naruto-kun." She said simply, "Go back, and I won't be forced to hurt you." She said as she took a taijutsu stance.

Naruto sneered as he pulled up his selves and summoned more puppets. In addition to the scorpion and spider puppet, he summoned a puppet made entirely of metal and dressed in a farmer's clothes with a straw hat. The puppet pulled out a long, thin metal cord from his pocket and twirled it in a menacing manner. "I'm not backing down Izumi." He said sternly.

Izumi frown, 'Please... just go away Naruto-kun.' she pleaded in her head forcing the tears that were threatening to come out. She would gladly kill her best friend, her father and many of her fellow Uchiha to save the Leaf. Her mother and siblings were something that made her stop but still go on with her plans, but this lone blond man. She would rather kill herself then harm one hair on his head, but that was not part of the bigger plan. "You hated these people, why bother trying to save them?" She asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, as if searching for an answer himself, "You're right. I do hate these people. They abused me, mocked me, spat on me, burned me, stabbed me, and nearly killed me at some points. There is nothing more to see them suffer, but I'm against pointless genocide with no reason." He said solidly as his puppets gathered around him in a menacing stance.

Izumi frowned, "Fine then." She whispered as she launched herself toward him.

**END**

* * *

(1): This is the Scorpion King from The Mummy Returns.

-youtube watch?v=RYHaarxQTFk

(2): The big claws look like Kuchibashi-Ō from Flame of Recca.

-flameofrecca. wikia wiki/File:Kuchibashi-Ou. jpg

(3): She looks like Rachnera Arachnera from Daily Life With A Monster Girl/Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou.

-dailylifewithamonstergirl. wikia wiki/Rachnera_Arachnera

NAW: Sooo we decided to add a few more girls into the harem. So in addition to the list on chapter 1, we also added Hanabi, Hinata and Hanabi's mom who we are calling Hikari, Kurenai, Karui, Mabui, and a female Shino simply named Shina. So once again if there is a character that you want to see in the harem then feel free to ask us and we will consider it.

Also, I started a forum at my sight where you can suggest story ideas for me or Fox Boss to think on and where I have story ideas for YOU or older stories that I gave up on and place for adaption. So take a look and maybe subscribed or maybe even make a few posts or topics!

Lastly, be sure to take out Fox Boss's page too for stories and challenges. He's also starting up his own forum for story challenges too. We hope you enjoy this chapter and would like to see you send us some reviews or PMs telling us what girls you want to see in the harem and maybe some puppet ideas. If we like them then we'll take a look at em.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

and

Fox Boss


End file.
